the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
The History of Nopaosak Brandybuck of Bucklebury
Upon the heaths and meadows of the Brandywine Valley, Nopaosak was raised and it was here his journey began. Seeing the shire in disarray and the homes of his countryfolk stripped bare of essential goods, Nopaosak was determined to restore the town of Bucklebury to its former glory. The great rebuilding began when a few homes and a desirable tavern were found safely nestled together. Nopaosak had not the resources for safely ordering the town so he listed the help of a local ranger, Combobob of Fornost. Together they began clearing the land and making it good for the people of Buckland. Businesses began to arrive when Nopaosak built his great smial upon the hill overlooking the river and allowed local hobbits to seek shelter inside. Despite frequent attacks by outsiders, soon a thriving farming and trading community was born. It was in the early days that the Master of Buckland, MinerofJustice, decided to come and make his manor there. Brandy Hall was constructed in the town so that it may act as the capital building for all trades and relations in the hobbit towns east of the Brandywine. Still its many hearths and guestrooms make shelter for traveling emissaries from all over Eriador. Soon afterward, the rule of Buckland was relinquished and the usurper JamesTurpin claimed all of Buckland for his own and joined it with the religious fanaticism of the NSR. Though JamesTurpin made no monetary demands of Bucklebury and caused it no harm, the recklessness of the NSR brought attacks by dwarves upon the hobbits who had once felt so safe in the river valley. Nopaosak refused to relinquish control of the town and soon, the bravado of the NSR was its own ruin and peace was brought back to Bucklebury once again. It was at this time when Nopaosak was named Mayor of Bucklebury and charged with its growth. Under his care the south river bank became a prosperous farming area with abundant crops ready to be sent by boat throughout Buckland and even across the shire. A zoo was established by Nopaosak after an eventful trip with friends to Far Harad to visit and make trading relations with the Tauredain. You know hobbits love their cookies. Nopaosak showed the local people the ways of turning maple trees into syrup by learning the craft from the elves of Lindon. Also, with the help of BDdeuce, mangos and exotic fruits were added to the already extensive orchards that carpeted the hills of Bucklebury's eastern border. If you need something, you can find it in Bucklebury with new shops being added all of the time. There is a blacksmith, cooper, vineyard and brewery. Bucklebury has a top quality restaurant located at the mushroom farm on the north side of town. Nopaosak even added an apple cider mill, shoe store, library and hatter to the mix of commercial offerings available to the discerning hobbit. It was in recognition of these achievements that Thain_Vibirias, ruler of the Shire and vassal to the kings of Numenor bestowed the title of Master of Buckland upon Nopaosak on his anniversary celebration. It was a great honor and Buckland has never been in better hands. After the construction of Bucklebury had subsided, Nopaosak, now Master of Buckland, set out to revive his battered territory. With some trusty friends Brandywine Bridge was refurbished and the Bridge of the Stonebrows was once again fit for travel, whether you were an Elf headed to the undying west, or a hobbit, looking for trade in Breeland. Once the bridge was established, a tavern was built and the resulting location was known as Brandytown. Several homes, a stable, and a prominent North Gate in the hedge were built. Brandytown's pipeweed is known far and wide, as the sunny riverbank gives the leaf a fruitwood note upon exhale. Stables and a market also have a place here as passing visitors find it a welcoming place to trade exotic goods. Further south, the old dirt road was finished along the banks of the river, and for the first time the Bridge to the North and Bucklebury, the capital, were connected. Newbury Village sprang up in the farmlands between these two destinations and now visitors can gaze upon rolling fields of produce and flowers. Newbury Village is still growing, and hearty settlers may come and sow crops here. Ferriers, millners and wagonmen are currently in great need as the bushels of wheat and carrots can be too much for a single shire pony to manage. Once Buckland had been made a profitable and safe Hobbit community again, Thain Vibiras was called to important matters by his cousin Peregrine Took in Gondor. Vibiras, while remaining Thain and the eldest Took, handed the mantle of Shire leader over to Nopaosak in his stead. The title of Chief Bounder was bestowed on to Nopa Brandybuck and he vowed to clean up the major villages and restore trade to the rolling green meadows of the Shire. Businesses of Bucklebury Bucklebury is now a thriving farm and craftsman community offering produce, tools, raw materials and various other sundry goods to friends of the hobbits. Below is a list of available businesses and their proprietors. Please message Nopaosak if you are in need of a particular service or high quality good. * MaggieRose's Mystical Merchandise, Maggie Rose Brandybuck prop. * Stoor Acre Quilts, Belladonna Clubfoot prop. * Amy Took's House of Books * These Boots Were Made for Walkin, Chuddle Stubtoe prop. * Lily Longbottom, Florist * Meriadoc Longtoe, Fine Furniture * Bucklebury Post Office, Hiram Winglethumb prop. * Topper Chubb's Fancy Hats * Gabby's Roasting Oven, Gabby Longtoe prop. * Zack Baggins, Apothecary and Ghost Hunter * Bananas of Manervu Exotic Foods, Collin Longwalk prop. * Fanny's Farm Fresh Fruits, Fanny Flaxseed prop. * Rice Is Nice, Cotton Buttertow prop. * Southbank Organic Farmstead, Finny Brandybuck prop. * Bucklebury Textile Mill, Timmon Cordwise prop. * Hides, Horns and Hoofs, Boddie Reedweaver prop. * Casks, Kegs and Coffins, Dudley Oakwright prop. * Water Wheel Grist Mill, Horace Brambletook owner * River Bend Flour Mill, Seamus Dingle prop. * Harbo's Bait and Tackle Shop, Harbo Linesmith prop. * The Hairfoot Fisherman, Zachary Cuddlefish angler * A Tart Apart Fine Pies, Sandy Lowcheeks baker * In a Pickle or A Jam, Trodd Gaggledun preservationist * Bianca's Woven Goods,Bianca Flatfarthing prop. * The Dwarf's Breath Brewery, Magnus Hopsvine brewer * Courteous Coffers Bank, Jannus Curttop keymaster * The Kneaded Barley, Molly Gamgee prop. * Alford Stoor, Boatwright * Conker Tree Mill, Bully Bunker prop. * Buckets and Bangles Blacksmithy, Ham Danvil prop. * Fredigar Bulger Tool Maker * Fear's Kebab Stand, Tilly Mudwaddle manager * Bucklebury Inn, Caliope Snackwell innkeeper * Rockingham Sugarbush, Will Bobcox prop. * Longbottom Orchards, Badger Longbottom prop. * Sandy Bank Log House, Fallon Barktoss prop. * Brandybank Stables, Pimpernell Banks farrier * The Ferryman's Draught Tavern, Amanda Rumble prop. * Cricket Chubb's Healing Arts * Grassy Meadows Delicatessen, Cleaver Hangtoe prop. * Bucklebury Glassworks, Aldus Knickers * Hearty Loam restaurant and Mushroom Farm, Bumbo Nagbottom chef * Bucklebury Zoo, Henrietta Downhole lead Veterinarian * Cordwood Cut & Split, Barty Higgins * The Silted Wheel Pottery, Hanny Mudslip prop. * Cobble Lake Cider Mill, Wes Braeburn orchardist * Calliope's Citrus Grove, Calliope Stokesrun prop. * Sharpe Hill Vineyard, Mac Lufflin vintner * Kenzie Harfoot, Fortune Teller * Underhill School for Young Hobbits, Ambrosia Browstern headmistress * Madge's Berry Patch, Madge Butterbum prop. Category:Players